Will you be my valentine?
by Chichibell
Summary: Esta es mi aportación para el dia de San Valentin, un poco atrasado pero espero que les guste. Que pasaria si en 18 años el amor llega de la persona que mas te conoce?. Una Historia de Christine Booth y Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins.


**Los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a la FOX y a su creador Hart Hanson.**

-Ya llegue Familia- dijo la cabeza de la familia Booth al entrar en la casa después de todo un día de trabajo -Donde esta la niña que adora ver a su papa?- pregunto al ver a su joven hija sobre el sofá de la sala,

-Papa!- respondió ermitaña ante la excesiva muestra de cariño de su padre,

-Vaya por que tanta alegría?- contesto el sarcástico y dejo de abrazar a la pequeña Christine,-y tu mamá?-

-en la cocina- contesto ella si dejar de ver hacia la ventana,

-Huesos ya vine!- aviso cuando entraba en la pieza,

-hola, que tal tu día?- saludo la antropóloga y le dio un beso a su pareja,

-aburrido- dijo el fastidiado,

-eres subdirector del FBI Booth, como puedes aburrirte?-

-extraño nuestros casos- contesto poniendo la cara triste,

-yo también, pero alguien tenia que tomar ese puesto- animo su compañera,

-lo se- acepto el -y que haces aquí?- pregunto al ver muy acomodada a la antropóloga en la ventana de la cocina,

-Christine ha estado así desde que llego de la escuela- informo Brennan volviendo la vista a donde estaba su hija,

-estas espiando a nuestra hija?- pregunto el confundido

-observando, no espiando- aclaro tan analítica como siempre,

-y que crees que tenga?- dijo preocupado, mientras se acomodaba junto a Brennan para ver mejor a la joven sentada en el sofá,

-a su edad el cerebro sufre de constantes cambios que pueden llegar a afectar su razonamiento y concentración- comento muy científica como se caracterizaba,

-vaya análisis!, y no crees que este así por la fecha?-

-la fecha?- pregunto ella confundida,

-Mañana es San Valentín-

-Oh bueno eso probaría mi teoría Booth, es probable que nuestra hija haya encontrado a un joven del que se sienta atraída y su cerebro este mandándole señales confusas-

-el enamoramiento no es solo cosa del cerebro, espera, estas diciendo que nuestra hija esta enamorada?- la cara de Booth ya no era tan divertida, sin duda esa situación era una de las que quería evitar a toda costa,

-se que no te gusta la idea, pero nuestra hija ha entrado en una edad reproductiv…-

-no, no, no, es muy joven para eso Huesos- interrumpió Booth y se alejo de la ventana,

-casi cumple los 18 Booth- informo la mas racional de la familia,

-exacto, es una niña todavía- discutió el enérgicamente,

-sabes que no es así- dijo ella negando con la cabeza,

-no quiero seguir con esta conversación- dijo terminante casi cubriéndose los oídos para no seguir escuchando,

-es normal que no te guste, como macho alfa estas acostumbrado sobreproteger a las hembras que están a tu cargo-

-Huesos yo…- intento decir pero el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar,

-Yo Voy!- Grito Christine levantándose de un salto del sofá,

-Hola!- Saludo un joven de la misma edad que ella con risos rubios y ojos azules,

-Hola- contesto el saludo ella un poco nerviosa,

-es Michael!- informo desde la puerta - Pasa- dijo invitándolo a entrar,

-Hola Michael- dijo Booth al salir de la cocina,

-Señor- saludo el joven,

-Michael- entro diciendo Brennan,

-Tía Temperance, Hola- dijo Michael y saludo con un beso en la mejilla a la mejor amiga de su mama,

-Vamos a estar en el patio- informo la joven y jalo del brazo a su amigo,

-bien- acepto su padre no si darle una mirada penetrante al joven,

-Christine me va a ayudar con literatura- dijo el nervioso ante la mirada del agente,

-yo también podría ayudarles, se mucho de literatura- comento alegremente Brennan con la poca modestia que tenia,

-Huesos esta bien, nuestra hija debe ser muy buena por eso Michael le pido ayuda, anda déjalos-

-ok- acepto ella,

-Vamos- dijo la joven guiando a su amigo hasta la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio.

El pasto era extenso, completamente verde, había una alberca que por las fechas casi no usaban, era imposible hacerlo con el frio de los primeros meses del año, un enorme árbol de cerezos que según decía su mama habían plantado el mismo día que había entrado en labor, un hecho un tanto extraño pero real, el día era inconsistente, por la mañana había llovido un poco y por la tarde había relucido el sol, aunque con algunas nubes amenazando volver, la casa del árbol aun se veía firme a pesar de los años que ya tenia, pero no subieron hasta ella como cuando eran pequeños, las banquitas bajo ella parecían una mejor opción, el padre de Michael y su papa habían construido ese columpio para cuatro, con dos bancas para dos personas, que al principio usaban ellos para cuidarlos mientras jugaban, el techo los había protegido de varias lluvias inesperadas y parecía que ese día volvería a hacerlo.

-Literatura?, ni siquiera llevas literatura- dijo sarcástica Christine mientras se sentaban uno frente al otro,

-tu papa me pone nervioso, siempre me ve como si fuera sospechoso de algo-

-el es así por naturaleza-

-eso creo- dijo vagamente y ambos se esquivaban las miradas -te desapareciste en la escuela, pensé que querías que te trajera-

-si bueno pero te vi ocupado con Jess y preferí no molestarlos- aunque Christine intentara ocultarlo la verdad es que estaba un poco celosa de la atención que Michael le prestaba a esa "tipa", como decía ella,

-que dices?, no es molestia, además ya había quedado de traerte me hubieras mandado un texto o algo- intento justificarse el pero Christine nisiquiera lo había volteado a ver,

-creo que Jess tenia toda tu atención, digo es muy atractiva, con justa razón-

-bueno si lo es, creo- contesto algo desanimado volviendo a ver al piso, esperando algún comentario de su amiga pero no obtuvo ninguno, parecía estar mas concentrada en las hojas que había en el suelo que en la platica que tenían-estas algo distraída, te pasa algo?- pregunto, y la joven solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta -San Valentín cierto?- dijo el y Christine afirmo solo con la cabeza,

-sabes que odio esta fecha, es tan frívola, todos se besan por los pasillos de la escuela, se toman de las manos y celebran el amor como si supieran lo que eso significa y yo…- se detuvo de repente y suspiro,

-tu?- cuestiono Michael intrigado por lo que iba a decir su amiga,

-Nada- se apresuro a justificarse la joven,

-Vamos Chris te conozco- insistió el,

-yo creo que es absurdo- contesto ágilmente para salir de su propia metida de pata,

-eso me suena a que te han roto el corazón- comento el mirándola directamente a los ojos, pero ella esquivo rápidamente su mirada -Christine estas enamorada?- dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta mientras se movía de asiento para quedar al lado de ella,

-claro que no- se apresuro a negar ella,

-yo creo que si- insistió el,

-te digo que no- dijo ella casi en rabieta,

-no lo niegues- volvió a insistir Michael atacándola a cosquillas,

-basta, no me trates como si fuera uno de tus amigotes- contesto ella alejados de su amigo y sentándose donde el estaba antes,

-que genio, si que te hace falta un novio-

-como si fuera tan fácil- dijo ella desanimada,

-entonces es cierto?, te gusta alguien?-

-si, pero el esta embobado con la chica mas superficial que conozco-

-bueno tal ves si te conociera mejor- la animo el,

-da igual- contesto ella fastidiada, -y a ti?, te gusta alguien me imagino-

-si, pero es complicado- miro de reojo a Christine y suspiro -sabes que, deberíamos hacer un trato- dijo animado,

-un trato?, de que?- pregunto ella extrañada, sin entender por que tanta emoción,

-mañana es San Valentín, y tenemos justificación para hacer una propuesta romántica, aunque terminemos haciendo el ridículo, creo que deberíamos hacerlo-

-hacer el que?- volvió a preguntar aun sin entender,

-decírselos, tu se lo dices a el y yo se lo digo a ella- contesto el sentándose mas en la orilla de la banca y quedando mas cerca de su amiga,

- que?, no!- se apresuro a decir Christine mientras se alejaba de un poco de el rostro de Michael,

-vamos Chris, que podrías perder?-insistió el sin dejar perder esa cercanía que había provocado,

-no lo se- contesto ella nerviosa,

-este es el trato, si tu se lo dices, yo se lo digo-

-no, no, no, se caballeroso, mejor si tu se lo dices yo se lo diré- dijo ella con un toque de sarcasmo,

-de acuerdo- acepto el sin poner atención en el tono,

-enserio?, no esperaba que aceptaras- volvió a ponerse nerviosa,

-pero ya lo hice, y tu también- dijo el serio para que su amiga no se echara para atrás,

-esta bien- acepto también ella,

-Yo si lo hare Christine- Michael la estaba retando, sabia que era la única forma de que ella no rompiera el trato,

-yo también- contesto ella con ese aire de orgullosa que seguro había heredado de sus padres,

-trae acá- dijo el arrebatándole el móvil que traía en las manos,

-hey deja mi celular- regaño Christine intentando quitarle el aparato, pero Michael era evidentemente mas fuerte que ella,

-solo leo tus notas, siempre lo he hecho-

-ya basta- dijo determinante la joven y le quito el celular con la maniobra de picarle debajo de las costillas, siempre funcionaba desde chiquitos,

-no se por que te da pena que sepan lo buena que eres escribiendo- comento el incrédulo, el era el único que había visto ese lado de Christine, ni siquiera sus padres sabia que ella escribía desde muy pequeña,

-es vergonzoso- dijo ella levantando sus piernas para abrazarse de ellas,

-lo heredaste de tu mama- afirmo el sonriéndole, para hacerla sentir mejor,

-claro que no, ella escribe novelas científicas y yo románticas, no es igual-

-has leído sus libros?- cuestiono sorprendido, había oído hablar mucho de los libros de la Dra. Brennan pero no creía que Christine los hubiera leído,

-ella intento que lo hiciera, pero papa dijo que no son adecuados para mi edad-

-mis papas tampoco han querido que los lea, pero me parece que les tienen especial cariño- comento el incomodo,

-nuestros padres son extraños-dijo sinceramente Christine y los dos salieron del momento incomodo entre risas,

-si que lo son- acepto también el sonriéndole a su amiga -venga préstame tu celular- insistió intentando nuevamente quitarle el aparato de las manos,

-no, bast..- intento decir pero sus manos se mesclaron con las de Michael y no pudo evitar sentir una extraña electricidad recorrerle el cuerpo, tardo un par de segundo en reaccionar a la mirada de su amigo quien también había sentido muy intima esa caricia, no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, era hermosa e inteligente y antes de decir algo de eso en voz alta sacudió su cabeza y soltó sus manos,

-creo que ya me voy, no tarda en llover- se justifico y se levanto rápidamente,

-si, claro- acepto Christine aun nerviosa,

-no te quedes aquí, te puedes enfermar-

-no, ahorita me meto-

-ok, te veo mañana- dijo Michael para despedirse y por un momento dudo si era la mejor opción el irse,

-si- contesto vagamente Christine y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su amigo se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, -adiós- dijo casi tartamudeando por la emoción, Michael solo le sonrió y salió del patio.

Christine se quedo suspirando unos cuantos minutos mas, hasta que unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia se colaron entre las maderas y cayeron sobre su cabeza, no sabia ni que pensar y mucho menos que iba a hacer, sabia que Michael era un cabeza dura y que lo que prometía lo cumplía, aunque no sabia que le daba mas miedo, si tener que declarársele, o saber que el se le había declarado a alguien mas, un dolor viajaba entre su estomago y su pecho, algo que le provocaba escalofrío y risa, se metió en su casa y la cena ya estaba servida, estuvo bastante distraída y varias veces su padre tuvo que moverle la mano para que le pusiera atención, sabia que a el nada se le escapaba, pero era su padre, y con ella no haría un interrogatorio, tan pronto termino de comer se retiro de la mesa, dejando a dos padres extrañamente románticos, parecía como si el tiempo para ellos no hubiera pasado, eran como dos novios recién saliendo, aunque lo que contaba su tía Ángela era que no siempre habían sido así, y que su mama era el ser menos romántico del mundo, algo difícil de creer para ella, pero "así es el amor " decía también su tía, se metió en su recamara no sin antes pensar que regalo podría darle a su San Valentín, con la música a todo volumen, en los audífonos claro, se dedico a hacer lo que mas le gustaba, escribir, y lo hiso hasta que fue vencida por el sueño.

Los ojos se le abrieron mucho antes de que el despertador sonara, se le había hecho increíble que pudiera dormir con tantos nervios, se apresuro a arreglarse como todos los días, solo con un poco mas de dedicación, tomo sus cosas y escondió el regalo en su bolso, para que sus padres no lo vieran, salió y desayuno lo poco que le entro en estomago, su mama cocinaba delicioso, pero a ella le temblaban hasta las piernas.

-Lista?- Pregunto su padre mientras le daba un sorbo mas al café,

-Si papa- acepto ella y salió rápidamente de la casa,

-te veo en la tarde- aviso Booth a la antropóloga que seguía preparando su propio desayuno,

-claro, cuídate-

-te quiero- dijo para despedirse y le dio un beso tierno en los labios,

-y yo a ti Booth- afirmo ella también sonriente,

-Papa!- se escucho gritan a Christine desde la entrada de la casa,

-hoy tiene prisa, me voy- dijo antes de salir por la puerta,

-hasta al rato- contesto ella esperando hasta ver desaparecer el coche donde se había ido su familia.

A penas llegar a la escuela y todo estaba cubierto de corazones, flores, chocolates, y claro sus compañeros besándose por cualquier lado, las clases ni siquiera importaban mucho ese día, y a ella menos, aunque era bastante aplicada, su mano jugaba nerviosa con el bolígrafo, las horas parecían pasar muy lentas, después de tres clases aun no había visto a Michel, pero seguro que en el almuerzo lo vería, después de tantas interrupciones por las entregas de cartas y globos las primeras clases terminaron, busco por todos lados a su mejor amigo pero no logro encontrarlo, se le revolvía mas el estomago de pensar que ya estuviera disfrutando de su San Valentín con otra persona, salió frustrada de los comedores hacia su nueva clase, lo nervios ya se le habían pasado ahora estaba mas enojada, celosa, molesta con Michael, ni siquiera un regalo de amigos le había dado, seguro que había estado entretenido con alguien mas, solo una lagrima sintió resbalar por su mejilla y no dejo que volviera a ocurrir, respiro profundo y paso la ultima hora de clases, camino por los pasillos intentando controlar sus emociones, y ahí estaba Michael, acompañado obviamente de Jess, ella le acariciaba el brazo y el reía muy a gusto, "vaya tipa" pensó, y se siguió de largo pasando junto a ellos ignorándolos totalmente, lo ultimo que quería era ver la cara de Michael diciendo algo como "ya se lo he dicho" o que se la presentara como su "novia", camino y sintió la sangre arderle, quería salir corriendo, quería desaparecer.

-Hey Chris, espérame!- Grito Michael a unos pasos tras de ella,

-que pasa?-contesto ella molesta dando media vuelta para mirarlo fulminantemente,

-ya te vas?- pregunto apenado, no sabia que le había hecho a su amiga, pero no se le paso el tono en el que le había contestado,

-si, ya termine mis clases- ella trato de evitar a toda costa la mirada de su amigo, su coraje era tanto que estaba a dos respiraciones de soltar en llanto,

-te llevo- dijo el y siguió andando rumbo al estacionamiento sin esperar su respuesta,

-que? No, esta bien, imagino que tienes planes- contesto irónica Christine quedándose quieta en su lugar,

-si, tengo un plan, nos vamos?- volvió para mirarla un segundo y siguió andando, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida, no le quedo otro remedio que seguir los pasos que el daba hasta el coche.

-ya se lo dijiste a tu prospecto?- pregunto el chico apenas empezó andar el coche,

-quedamos en que tu se lo dirías primero- aclaro Christine intentando provocar alguna reacción en su amigo, pero este estaba concentrado en el volante,

-cierto, entonces tendrás que decírselo- contesto el directo sin dedicarle ninguna mirada,

-tu, ya se lo has dicho?- pregunto ella inquieta, los celos volvían a apoderase de sus palabras, quería entender esa indirecta de su amigo pero el seguía sin mirarla,

-podemos pasar a un lugar primero?- contesto el sin poner ninguna interés en la pregunta de Christine, aunque no pudo dejar pasar el tono, le parecía que su amiga estaba celosa, pero tenia la mente demasiado ocupada en cada uno de sus movimientos,

-claro a donde vamos?- pregunto ella con cinismo,

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar- dijo el sin mas

-ok- acepto mas seria y preocupada.

Solo tardaron algunos minutos en recorrer las calles de Washington hasta llegar al lugar donde se estaciono Michael, Christine se bajo del carro mas confundida que nunca, no entendía que hacían ahí, y no entendía por que Michael la había llevado.

-Que hacemos en el Capitolio?- dijo Christine apenas bajarse del coche,

-acompáñame- pidió el casi en suplica,

-seguro?, no quiero hacer mal tercio- comento apenada mientras seguía caminando al lado de su amigo,

-vamos, no harás mal tercio para nada- insistió el tomándola de la mano para que anduviera mas rápido hasta que llegaron al monumento a Lincoln.

-Michael ya me puedes decir que hacemos aquí?- insistió Christine soltándose de la mano de su amigo,

-papa dice que es el lugar mas romántico de D.C.- comento sentándose en uno de los escalones que daban a la piscina reflectante,

-si es bonito, pero que hacemos aquí?- volvió a insistir y se sentó al lado de Michael,

-quería darte un regalo de San Valentín- dijo con media sonrisa, la verdad es que los nervios lo estaban traicionando, había planeado lo que diría en ese momento, pero nada de eso podía venir a su mente, saco de su espalda una tarjeta de felicitación y con las manos temblorosas la puso en manos de Christine,

-Gracias, yo…- intento decir pero sus ojos se clavaron en la portada de la tarjeta "tu amistad es muy importante para mi" era lo que decía y tuvo que respirar profundo para que no se le salieran las lagrimas cuando la abriera, "pero tu amor es indispensable en mi vida" decía por dentro y una pequeña nota se callo al suelo, apenas pudo respirar al leer esa frase y torpemente recogió el papel en el suelo que decía:

"Will you be my Valentine?"

-Michael-apenas pudo pronunciar con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro,

-te dije que era complicado- dijo el encogiéndose de hombros apenado,

-pensé que se lo habías pedido a Jess, los vi muy, juntos-

-que?, no, a mi la que me gusta eres tu- se apresuro a corregir, mientras buscaba las manos de su amiga,

-Yo te hice esto-Christine saco de la bolsa el regalo que había planeado para su declaración,

-es tu poema- dijo el con una enorme sonrisa mientras desenvolvía el pergamino escrito con la letra de su amiga,

-si, es el que mas te gusta, me he fijado que siempre lo lees-

-si, es mi favorito, pero todo lo que escribes me gusta-

-ese lo escribí, por ti- la cara de Christine se puso ligeramente mas roja,

-enserio?- pregunto el sorprendido - y nunca te imaginaste que yo sentía lo mismo?- dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas,

-que me trates como tu hermanita o como uno de tus amigos no me dio esa idea- contesto ella sarcástica,

-creo que tienes razón- dijo el y sonrieron los dos, -entonces?- pregunto volviendo a encogerse de hombros sonriendo lo mas que pudo para convencer a Christine,

-si- afirmo ella firmemente,

-si?- repitió el para poder asimilarlo

-deberías intentar besarme o algo así- dijo en media broma para que saliera del shock,

-algo así- repitió Michael y se acerco tímidamente a Christine, tomo su rostro en sus manos, y junto sus boca a la de ella, los labios de ambos estaban temblando aunque no era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, si era el mas romántico, el que mas significaba, el que mas habían esperado, fue tierno y no tan largo, perfecto para ser el primero, ella sonreía nerviosa después de alejarse, y el estaba mas rojo de lo normal.

-Quien se lo dirá a mi papa?- pregunto repentinamente Christine, y Michael puso cara de susto, ninguno de los dos había pensado en lo que dirían sus padres,

-podemos pedirle ayuda a mi mama- contesto el muy nervioso,

-a caso le tienes miedo?- intento decir seriamente pero la sonrisa la delataba,

-tu papa siempre trae un arma- continuo diciendo el con la voz entre cortada,

-si, y sabe muy bien como usarla- bromeo ella,

-eso no ayuda Chris- contesto nervioso y su novia lo miro tiernamente para calmarlo con un beso,

-quieres hacer algo en la tarde?- pregunto ya mas calmado después de un par de besos de su ahora novia,

-tienes algo en mente?- lo miro dudosa,

-Parker y su novia me dijeron de una fiesta de enamorados- contesto el animado, mientras hacia círculos con sus dedos en las manos de Christine,

-tu, mi hermano y yo?, no crees que el diga algo?-

-el sabe que me gustas desde hace mucho- sonrió apenado,

-claro, es tu mejor amigo-

-así es- acepto el,

-bueno, pero si le dice algo a papa, no va a encontrar su cuarto como lo dejo- dijo ella amenazante,

-huy, tienes tu lado malévolo- comento el gracioso, y ambos rieron,

-un poco- acepto orgullosa ella, y volvió a plantar sus besos en los de su novio

-nos vamos?-

-si- acepto ella, y se dejo guiar por Michael hasta el coche.

El camino de regreso fue el mas placentero desde hace mucho tiempo, los dos se miraban en cada semáforo, y podían sentir la piel enchinándose de tantas emociones, con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron frente a la casa de Christine, solo por si sus papas se asomaban de sorpresa, ella no podía creérselo, su mejor amigo se había convertido en su novio y era la sensación mas maravillosa estar enamorada, ahora entendía a sus padres, ella también querría besar todo el tiempo a Michael, saber que el también la quería, algo ilógico, pero real.

Entro en su casa, y su mama ya estaba ahí, desde hace algunos años trabajaba solo medio día, se acerco y le dio un beso enorme en la mejilla y le dijo que la quería mucho, y se fue a su habitación, la antropóloga casi no pudo reaccionar a la actitud e su hija pero se veía feliz y eso le bastaba.

El resto del día fue de alegría, Christine busco entre sus cosas que ponerse, y le pidió algunos accesorios a su madre, claro después de haberle pedido permiso para salir con "sus amigos".

-Ya llegue Familia!- Entro diciendo Booth al ver la estancia igual de vacía que la cocina,

-estoy acá Booth- aviso Brennan desde la recamara, y Booth guio sus pasos hasta ella, no sin antes darle un vistazo al cuarto de su pequeña hija,

-Christine esta cantando?- dijo apenas entrar en su habitación mientras Brennan se desfajaba la camisa que no se había podido quitar,

-si, y se esta arreglando para salir- dijo ella muy emocionada,

-salir?, a donde?- pregunto el como buen padre de familia,

-con sus amigos- se apresuro a contestar Brennan con una enorme sonrisa,

-San Valentín!- dijo el con un suspiro sarcástico,

-si- contesto su pareja y se fueron juntando en un beso

-iugh!- dijo Christine mientras entraba en la recamara de sus padres – Ya vinieron por mi- aviso y volvió a salir del cuarto,

-Quien?- cuestiono rápidamente su padre sobre protector,

-Michael- dijo y una tímida sonrisa le salió de los labios,

-esta haya afuera?- volvió a cuestionar Booth,

-si papa- dijo ella con fastidio,

-Diviértete hija- la animo Brennan y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

-si Ma- acepto ella y le contesto el gesto,

-Maneja con cuidado Michael- dijo Booth mientras abría la puerta para comprobar lo que decía Christine,

-Si, si señor- tartamudeo el joven,

-volveré temprano- le dijo Christine para salir de ese incomodo momento y también le dio un beso en la mejilla a su papa,

-esta bien- acepto el agente y espero a que su hija subiera en el auto del joven, pero algo llamo su atención, una mirada de ambos, y entendió lo que sucedía,

-conozco esa mirada- dijo Brennan cuando Booth cerro la puerta –viste algo que yo no vi-

-si- acepto el sonriente,

-necesito saberlo?- pregunto dudosa,

-lo sabrás mas adelante, pero necesitare hablar con Hodgins- dijo esto ultimo mas para el que para su compañía,

-Para que?- volvió a preguntar sin entender y Booth solo negó con la cabeza-no me lo dirás- acepto ella entendiendo el gesto,

-no, pero, tenemos la casa para nosotros solos- dijo el con su tono pícaro de siempre,

-estas insinuando una relación sex…-

-no le quites el romanticismo- interrumpió el ante la evidente torpeza de su esposa para esas cosas improvisadas,

-ok entonces, Feliz masacre de San Valentín Booth- dijo ella con su voz encantadora y sexy,

-Feliz masacre de San Valentín Huesos- dijo el con su tono seductor mientras se envolvía en las caricias y besos de su compañera de toda la vida.

Fin!

**Gracias por leerme espero les haya gustado :D!**


End file.
